sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Marked for Death
| writer = }} | starring = | music = James Newton Howard | cinematography = Ric Waite | editing = O. Nicholas Brown | studio = Steamroller Productions | distributor = 20th Century Fox | released = | runtime = 93 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $12 million | gross = $58 million }} Marked for Death is a 1990 American action film directed by Dwight H. Little. The film stars Steven Seagal as John Hatcher, a former DEA troubleshooter. Upon moving back to his home town of Lincoln Heights, Illinois, Hatcher finds it taken over by a gang of vicious Jamaican drug dealers. This Jamaican gang is led by gang leader Screwface using a combination of fear and Obeah, a Jamaican syncretic religion of West African and Caribbean origin similar to Haitian vodou and Santería as practiced in Cuba. Plot Chicago DEA agent John Hatcher returns from Colombia, where drug dealers killed his partner Chico. As a result of Chico's death and years of dead end work, John retires and heads to his family's home in suburban Chicago. He visits the local school to meet his old friend and former U.S. Army buddy Max (Keith David) who works there as a football coach and physical education teacher. As John and Max celebrate their reunion, a gunfight breaks out between local drug dealers and a Jamaican gang at the bar where they celebrate. The gang, known as the Jamaican Posse, is led by a notorious psychotic drug kingpin named Screwface (Basil Wallace) full of West African Vodun and sadism. John arrests one of Screwface's henchmen as the gunfight ends. News of Posse crimes occurring in Chicago and across the United States spread as the Posse expands its operations and recruits more members. The next day, Screwface and his henchmen do a drive-by shooting on the house where John, his sister Melissa, and Melissa's 12-year-old daughter Tracey live. Tracey is injured and hospitalized in critical condition. John encounters a gangster named Jimmy whom he is forced to kill. A Jamaican gangster named Nesta arrives and is subdued by John, who asks about Screwface. Nesta gives information but tells him to go after Screwface alone and jumps out the window to his death. The next day, John discovers a strange symbol engraved on a carpet, and with the help of Jamaican voodoo and gang expert Leslie, a detective for the Chicago Police Department, he learns that it is an African blood symbol used to mark their crimes. John decides to come out of retirement to join Max in a battle against Screwface. At the same night of their rendezvous, John gets a phone call from Melissa, which is cut short when Screwface and his men invade the Hatcher household, but they leave upon his arrival. The next day, John and Max encounter another batch of Screwface's henchmen which results in a car chase wherein one of the henchmen is killed. The chase ends in a mall wherein the surviving three are subsequently killed by the duo amidst the chaos of shoppers fleeing the scene. During a meeting with Leslie, she informs John that the only way to stop the Jamaican Posse is to bring down Screwface. That evening, Screwface ambushes John under the guise of a construction crew; by planting a molotov cocktail in his car, but John manages to escape before the car explodes. The two team up with Charles, a Jamaican-American detective of the Chicago police, who has been trailing Screwface for five years, and trying to get to the root of the drug problem in the city. They acquire weaponry from a local weapons dealer, and, after testing the arsenal, they head for Kingston, Jamaica to find Screwface. Upon arrival, Max and Charles ask people in the streets for information about Screwface and his hideout. A Jamaican local presents them a photo of a woman who is acquainted with Screwface. John meets her in a nightclub, and she describes hanging out with Screwface, his drug business, and his hideout, as well as the death of her sister in Screwface's hands. The woman also informs John of a cryptic clue: the secret of Screwface's power is that he has two heads and four eyes. By nightfall, John, Max, and Charles (disguised as members of the Posse) head for Screwface's mansion, where a party is being held. Secretly infiltrating the premises through a nearby plantation, John assassinates three roving henchmen on the estate's balcony with his silenced sniper rifle, plants a bomb at a nearby power station and infiltrates the inner grounds by climbing across roofs. While Max and Charles keep a lookout, John detonates the bomb, causing the party to erupt into violence and gunfire. With Max and Charles opening fire on the ambushing Posse gang, John enters the building and disposes of many henchmen. He finds a sacrificial area but is captured by Screwface and his remaining henchmen. John manages to break free and kill every henchman before decapitating Screwface in a sword fight. Upon returning to Chicago, the trio displays Screwface's severed head to the Chicago Posse to try blackmailing them into ending their crimes and leave town. However, Charles is impaled by a man that is revealed to be Screwface's twin brother. The gang believes that Screwface has returned from the dead using voodoo. A gunfight breaks wherein Max holds off the henchmen despite being shot in the leg while John disposes more gang members before he engages Screwface in a sword fight. During the fight between John and Screwface, the latter reveals that the twin brothers lied about being one man over the years with varying gangs and victims to dissuade suspicion and that he was the one responsible for the Posse crimes across the United States. The fight moves to a nightclub owned by the twin wherein Hatcher gives him more fatal injuries by gouging his eyes and breaking his spine before dropping him down an elevator shaft, impaling him in the process. As the surviving Posse members look at their dead boss, their fates remains ambiguous although the now apparent death of the Screwface twins implies their arrest by law enforcement. John carries Charles' body with Max limping next to him as they walk off into the night. Cast * Steven Seagal as John Hatcher * Basil Wallace as Screwface * Keith David as Max * Tom Wright as Charles * Kevin Dunn as Lt. Sal Roselli * Joanna Pacuła as Leslie * Elizabeth Gracen as Melissa Hatcher * Danielle Harris as Tracey Hatcher * Al Israel as Tito Barco * Arlen Dean Snyder as Duvall * Victor Romero Evans as Nesta * Michael Ralph as Monkey * Danny Trejo as Hector * Jeffrey Anderson-Gunter as Nago * Peter Jason as Pete Stone Reception Critical reaction Rotten Tomatoes, a review aggregator, reports that 88% of nine surveyed critics gave the film a positive review; the average rating is 8.2/10. Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A" on an A+ to F scale. Both The New York Times and The Washington Post gave it a thumbs up, writing that it was another solid Seagal action film.Janet Maslin, Marked for Death (1990), The New York Times, October 6, 1990, Accessed January 13, 2011.Richard Harrington, ‘Marked for Death’, Washington Post, October , 1990, Accessed January 13, 2011. In a less than favorable response from Entertainment Weekly, they wrote that the film is partially "undone by murky cinematography". Box office Marked for Death earned a little more than $43 million domestically and $58 million worldwide. Soundtrack A soundtrack containing hip hop, reggae, and R&B music was released on September 27, 1990 by Delicious Vinyl. References External links * * Category:1990 films Category:1990s action thriller films Category:1990s martial arts films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:American martial arts films Category:American buddy cop films Category:English-language films Category:Fictional portrayals of the Chicago Police Department Category:Films about drugs Category:Films about revenge Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Films scored by James Newton Howard Category:Films directed by Dwight H. Little Category:Films shot in Colombia Category:Films shot in Chicago Category:Films shot in Jamaica Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Screenplays by Michael Grais Category:Screenplays by Mark Victor